First Date
by Rizky Oktavia
Summary: Dibalik pintu Ayato mengintip Yui yang sedari tadi merenung. Dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat, Ayato kemudian Perlahan-lahan berjalan dengan santai ke Yui


Dibalik pintu Ayato mengintip Yui yang sedari tadi merenung.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang kuat, Ayato kemudian

Perlahan-lahan berjalan dengan santai ke Yui

…

Diabolik Lovers © Rejet

"**First Date"**

**© Rizky Oktavia Hardianto**

.

.

.

"Hey Chicinase,,, kenapa Kau hanya duduk merenung?" Ayato penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa… hanya saja aku merasa bosan!" Jawab Yui.

"Kau bosan? Kalau begitu, nanti sore ayo keluar. Aku akan menunggumu di taman" Kata-kata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Ayato.

"Sungguh?" Yui keherangan, namun dengan perkataan Ayato, ia sangat senang.

"Eh, jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan yah, kau harus tau ini bukan kencan. Aku hanya mengajakmu agar kau tidak bosan." Ayato mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu, dengan kata-kata yang diluar akal.

Yui tersenyum melihat gerak gerik Ayato, ia berfikir bahwa ini adalah kencan, tetapi Ayato tidak mau jujur kepadanya. Yui segera berlari kekamarnya dan mencari baju yang cocok dengannya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari hingga menemukan baju yang sangat cantik menurutnya. Ia kemudian melihat kecermin

"Aku akan memakai yang ini saja. Hmmp,, juga aku harus merubah tatanan rambutku." Yui menatap dirinya dicermin, dan terus bertanya-tanya.

…

Dengan tampil berbeda dari biasanya Yui mencoba berjalan menuju Taman. Dari kejauhan dia suda dapat melihat wajah Ayato yang tampak agak kesal. Yui berlari menuju Ayato,

"Ayato-kun aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku, apakah kau marah?"

"Yah aku sangat marah, kau terlambat 1 jam dari perjanjian, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah" Ayato Nampak kesal.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Hmmp A…Ayato-kun bagaimana penampilanku?" pertanyaan aneh keluar dari bibir mungil Yui.

"Penampilanmu… Hmmmp… yah lu….lumayan" Ayato menjawab santai, namun dibalik kesantaiannya itu dia cukup terpesona atas penampilan Yui.

Tapi mendengar perkataan Ayato yang sederhana itu, Yui merasa agak kesal, tetapi dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Chicinase.. ayo kita makan, kau lama sekali dan sekarang aku lapar!" Ayato tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yui.

Yui seperti akan meledak, merasakan sentuhan Ayato. Wajahnya memerah.

Sepanjang jalan mereka saling berpegangan tangan seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih, dengan kedekatan itu, mereka akhirnya melupakan perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka.

**Sore Berganti Malam…**

Mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah, namun di perjalanan tiba-tiba Ayato menuntun Yui menuju ke danau. Yui hanya pasrah, dan ikut.

Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan yang berada disamping danau.

"Hmmp… Ayato-kun aku sangat senang hari ini!" kata-kata sederhana dari Yui

Ayato terdiam dan hanya terus memandang bulan.

"Hmmmp… Ayato-kun, kemarin seseorang mengajakku kencan, dan ia ingin menjadikanku pacar, apa tindakan yang harus kuambil?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan aneh dari Yui.

Mendengar perkataan Yui, Ayato nampak kesal. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan pulang.

"Hey bodoh, mengapa kau bertanya pertanyaan itu kepadaku. Pertanyaanmu sama bodohnya denganmu, lakukan yang kau mau." Jawab Ayato.

Yui merasa Ayato acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya, tiba-tiba air mata menetes begitu saja dari matanya.

"Ke..kenapa kau berkata begitu? Ke…kenapa kau tak peduli dengan perasaanku, Ayato-kun? Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu" Yui berlari menuju Ayato dan memeluk Ayato dengan erat dari belakang.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau menangis?" Ayato menghela nafas.

Yui semakin memeluk Ayato dengan kencan.

"Berhentilah memelukku, Bodoh. Ini sangat sakit." Ayato melepas pegangan Yui, dan berbalik.

Yui menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

**Tapi…**

Tiba-tiba Ayato mencium Yui, dengan spontan Yui kaget dicampur bahagia.

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu, Bodoh" Ayato tersenyum kepada Yui

Yui memeluk Ayato dan tersenyum bahagia.

**END**

* * *

**Saya minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata. Saya mohon kritik dan saran.**

**Sign**

**Rizky Oktavia**


End file.
